


The Star Prince

by actualkon



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, i deadass wrote poetry based on Jack, idk it's literally poetry based on a fictional characters life sue me, stars or some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkon/pseuds/actualkon
Summary: "You are fourteen, and the world is at your feet and the stars are shining, bright and magnificent and everything you were promised from birth."





	The Star Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I literally wrote a poem about jack being a star prince and here we are

I.

You are fourteen, and the world is at your feet and the stars are shining, bright and magnificent and everything you were promised from birth. Sometimes they're so close you reach out to touch them, and they suddenly scatter, miles away again, but still shining so, so bright. 

("Too bright?" You're asked one day. "No" you lie. "Never")

II.

You are sixteen and you ignore the sharp nails digging into your skin. Are they yours? Or do they belong to the harsh voices that have become the background noise of your life? You don't know anymore, and you don't care. 

The world is on your shoulders, but you carry it with pride. You can feel your bones crack under the weight, but you smile. You smile like it's all you were ever taught to do, and you bare it. 

The stars are beautiful and so, so bright. Their light hits you, and you can feel everything you were promised at birth. You still can't catch them. 

("Do they burn? It's alright if it's too much" you're asked one day. "No." you lie "Never")

III.

You are eighteen. The stars, finally, reach back. You burn. You fall. Like a comet.

You're not the first fallen star.

(“Did you ever see it coming?” you're asked one day. “No” you lie “Never”)

 

IV.

You are twenty. The stars don't shine for you, and the world isn't at your feet. But you also don't burn anymore, your bones are sore but they're free from the burden they once carried. You wonder if you should be thankful. Sometimes you are, and disgust curls inside you. 

You aren't the first fallen star, but you're the first they've seen, You can hear whispers, they speak as if you lit yourself on fire and made yourself crash. They don't know anything about the stars and the sky and the world. 

("Do you miss the sky and the pain that came with it?" You're asked one day. "No" you lie. "Never")

V.

You are twenty three and sometimes you swear you can see the stars in the boys golden hair, and the universe in his dark eyes. They remind you of what you were, of what you stand to lose. You lash out in fear and anger, and you see the universe glaring daggers at you. It's not his fault, but he doesn't know that.

You’re learning, though. You’re learning to pick yourself back up when you crash, and rearrange yourself so you don't crash again, and you're learning not to burn the people around you. You’re trying, at least.

(“Did it scare you? How beautiful and fierce the boy was.” You're asked one day. “No” you lie. “Never.”)

VI.

You are twenty four, and you're falling again, but this time it's not from the heavens. It's for the boy with the stars in his hair and the world in his eyes, and you don't even realize you'd do anything for him, because it's almost like breathing.

There's things you notice you didn't notice before, though. How sad the boy is, how he doesn't realize he's made of stars and light. You see how scared the boy is, and somewhere along the line you decide it's your job to protect him, and he protects you.

You begin to realize, sometimes when stars fall, it's with purpose.

(“Did you think it was fate?” You're asked one day. “No” you lie “never”)

VII.

You are twenty five, and you were wrong. His hair isn't the stars, and his eyes aren't the universe. He, his entire being, is the sun, and you love him with the same intensity. He is your star, your sun, and when he looks at you, you remember that you're his too.

You're finally among the stars, the same ones that burned you so long ago, but you've learned how to exist among them, and your favorite curls up next to you every night.

(“Do you regret it? The fall and everything that came with it?” you're asked one day. “No, never” and this time, you don't lie.)


End file.
